Return
by seizenber
Summary: Mata itu. Mata yang sejak dulu selalu menatapnya sedemikian rupa dengan sosok yang sama. Namun, ia tahu bahwa sosok yang telah lama hilang itu telah kembali./ "Aku sudah kembali, Satsuki," bisiknya di telinga gadis itu./ Sekuel dari "Failed".


_**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan gue nggak ngambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
_

**_Warning: _**_sekuel dari **Failed**, tidak ada penjaminan bersih typo dan IC juga tidak.  
_

**_P.S: _**_KnB udah mau tamat """katanya""". Well, ada beberapa kontradiksi dan juga dukungan untuk cepat selesai memang. Tapi kalo ditamatin dengan keadaan masih bolong-bolong berasa kurang afdol menurut gue. Masih banyak pertanyaan. Yeah, gue nggak ngarepin animanga ini berchapter2 panjangnya kayak suatu lapak mainstream yang udah sampe 600-an katanya *nyaris 700*. Tapi nambahin sampe chapter 280 apa nggak bisa juga ya? Yah, pokoknya gue dukung aja deh yang terbaik. Sebagai ajang balas dendam krn ngegantung, gue kapan2 (?) mau bikin fic GoM Arc, semacem liburan GoM+Kuroko+Momoi di suatu daerah. Friendship, dan yeaaaah romens terselubung HAHAHA_

* * *

_**Return**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

"Akashi," Nebuya memanggilnya, "Ayo, kita harus berbaris sekarang."

Pemuda berambut merah itu berdecak sebelum akhirnya berbaris dengan anggota Rakuzan lainnya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!_"

Akashi segera meninggalkan lapangan pertandingan sehingga membuat yang lainnya terkesiap dengan sikapnya itu. Ia berjalan cepat dengan langkah gusar, namun bukan menuju ruang loker Rakuzan. Terlalu lelah, ia tidak ingin ke sana bila hanya untuk melihat wajah penuh penyesalan yang terpancar jelas dari anggota setimnya.

Kali ini yang ia butuhkan adalah udara segar. Kepalanya terasa penat dan nyeri karena terlalu memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di luar dugaannya. Akashi langsung mencengkeram erat pilar kokoh di balkon lantai atas _gymnasium_. Ia mengacak rambutnya penuh kefrustasian, di benaknya sudah muncul apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya bila mengetahui berita ini.

Di tengah-tengah kerisauannya, seseorang mengulurkan sebuah handuk putih berukuran kecil ke hadapannya. Akashi melirik sekilas dan menemukan sesosok gadis tengah menatapnya dengan manik _magenta_ itu. Sepasang mata yang mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

"Untuk apa kau ada di sini?" tanya Akashi tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk basa-basi. Ia sama sekali tidak _mood_ untuk meladeni gadis ini bila memang niat Momoi Satsuki adalah datang karena kasihan kepadanya.

"Karena Akashi-_kun_ ada di sini," jawab Momoi seraya tersenyum.

Akashi menatapnya bingung. Jawaban macam apa itu? Apa mantan manajernya tersebut berniat untuk mengajaknya main-main di saat seperti ini? Entah Momoi terlalu bodoh atau nekat, tapi jelas sekali Akashi yakin bahwa Momoi telah melakukan kesalahan dengan datang di saat ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu sama sekali. Terutama di saat aku terlihat menyedihkan."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," jawab gadis itu seraya kembali menatap Akashi dengan tatapan intens, "Kedatanganku ke sini bukan untuk mengganggu ataupun mengasihanimu, bila itu yang kau pikirkan. Aku memang tidak tahu cara menghibur Akashi-_kun_ bagaimana, tapi … meski kau tidak mengatakannya langsung kau bisa cerita apapun kepadaku."

"…"

Perlahan Momoi menarik tangannya kembali. "Baiklah, kalau kau memang sama sekali tidak ingin aku ada di sini. Aku akan pergi menyusul yang lain supaya kau merasa lebih nyaman—"

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" Akashi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Momoi sehingga gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Gadis itu memasang wajah cemberut. "Mengikuti keinginanmu untuk pergi."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?" tanya lagi Akashi, "Aku bilang aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu, tapi aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk pergi."

Mereka terdiam sebentar.

"Tetaplah di sini," gumam Akashi yang sejujurnya membuat Momoi tertegun karena ucapannya. Namun seperti saat-saat mereka masih di Teiko dulu, Momoi tetap mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh mantan kaptennya itu. Gadis itu bersender pada balkon, menunggu pemuda di sampingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang nyatanya justru hanya memilih diam saja.

"Bicarakan sesuatu, Satsuki," sahut Akashi tiba-tiba, nadanya seperti biasa memerintah.

Kedua alis Momoi bertemu. "Eh? Bicara apa?"

Akashi menghela napas panjang. "Apapun. Bila kau diam saja hanya akan membuat suasana menjadi tambah canggung. Kau sendiri tahu aku bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara."

Sungguh, apa Akashi sendiri tidak mengerti kalau gadis di sampingnya pun sama canggungnya?

"A-aku bingung mau bicara apa," jawab Momoi jujur seraya memandangi kedua sepatunya.

Kemudian mereka kembali saling terdiam dan sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai macam hal yang muncul di benak mereka berdua.

"Sat—"

"Akashi—"

Mereka menjeda seraya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kau duluan," sahut mereka bersamaan.

Lagi-lagi Akashi menghela napas. "_Ladies first_."

Momoi berdeham pelan. "… em, aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ingin memanggilmu. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri tidah mempunyai sesuatu untuk dibahas. Tapi…, aku mengerti kok rasanya dikalahkan memang tak enak. Karena dulu Touou juga dikalahkan oleh Seirin, tapi jadikan itu sebagai motivasi saja!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik gadis yang kini tersenyum cerah di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba muncul seulas senyum tipis di sudut bibir Akashi. Momoi menatap pemuda itu heran. Cepat sekali Akashi mengubah suasana hatinya.

Akashi memandang langit biru di atas sana. "Aku tahu. Tetapi, aku justru bersyukur, mungkin bila hari ini tidak pernah datang…" kemudian ia menatap Momoi intens, "… diriku yang sebenarnya mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali. Dan aku tahu, akan ada seseorang yang kukecewakan bila diriku yang lama benar-benar hilang untuk selamanya."

Untuk beberapa saat kedua mata Momoi seolah terkunci oleh manik yang sudah begitu lama berubah dan kini kembali ke warna asalnya. Sepasang manik _garnet_ yang begitu ia rindukan. Dan ketika Momoi menatap mata Akashi, seolah ia tahu bahwa inilah Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi-_nya_. Karena kini Akashi memandangnya dengan cara sewaktu pemuda itu masih bersamanya.

Seketika Momoi meledakkan air matanya dan di balkon _gymnasium_ itu mulai dipenuhi oleh isak tangis gadis berambut gulali tersebut. Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak menyuruh Momoi berhenti menangis, karena sejujurnya ia sudah tahu bahwa selama ini gadis di depannya itu sudah begitu lama menahan keinginan untuk melampiaskan kekecewaannya atas perubahan Akashi.

Kemudian Momoi menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang masih dibanjiri air mata.

Mulutnya mulai bergerak dan terdengar nada bergetar dari suaranya. "… aku merindukanmu, Akashi-_kun_."

Tiba-tiba Akashi menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Momoi turut membalas pelukannya jauh lebih erat. Akashi bisa merasakan seragam basket Rakuzan miliknya mulai basah karena air mata Momoi, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher gadis itu, dihirupnya aroma tubuh yang selama ini nyaris ia lupakan. Dan kehadiran Momoi di saat ini seolah menyadarkannya bahwa dia, Akashi Seijuurou—

"Aku sudah kembali, Satsuki," bisiknya di telinga gadis itu.


End file.
